1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to pet leashes, and more particularly to a pet leash which permits for hand-free and hand-held operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pet leashes are well known in the art. One of the simplest forms consists of a leash strap with a loop handle at one end and a latch connector at the other end. Armbands are also well known in the prior art and at its basic is a band of fabric such as leather, neoprene, or other fabric material that fits about the arm using some form of attach-and-release or fastener mechanism such as hook and loop fasteners, commonly referred to as Velcro. Retractable leashes allow for adjusting the lengths of leashes on a continuous basis, however, these leashes use automatic mechanisms rather than manual adjustments. There are also leashes that use manual wrap-around handles to reduce the leash length by manual means. There are leashes that provide only grip-handled leashes with a singular focus on providing better control. Also, there have been various leashes that allow for only hands-free connection to leashes including leashes connected to waistbands, armbands, and across the shoulder. However, the above approaches do not allow for alternate use of a grip-handle while still allowing hands-free capability. The present invention is directed to overcoming this deficiency with known leashes and the present invention provides the user the convenience of freeing their hands while still maintaining leash contact with the attached pet.